


情人节

by basicclass



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicclass/pseuds/basicclass
Summary: 00Q供粮局2018年情人节贺文盲选点梗：31、007联合整个MI6堵住Q求婚注意：文风混乱警示！模式老套警示初次发布于撸否~
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q





	情人节

再过一个星期就是圣诞节了，不自然地微笑着和军需官支部的人道别，将快要滑落的电脑包肩带往上提了提， Q 混入了地铁庞大的人流中，准备回自己的单身公寓。军需官支部近日研发了一种新型的追踪手段，他要确保二代纳米血液不会在特工受伤的时候随着血液流出 ……

然后他的手机响了。是妈妈。

Q 这才从之前的军需官支部的研究中回过神来，缓缓接了电话： “ 喂，妈妈？ ”

“ 你们单位都不放假的吗儿子？ ” 妈妈的语速非常快， Q 只能勉强听清， “ 你给我们保证了三年了但是一个人影都看不见。我一不小心和你安妮姨妈说你今年谈了个男朋友所以现在不管你有没有男朋友都得带一个回来了拜！ ”

一般妈妈语速这么快都是心虚 ……Q 的大脑难得迟钝了一会儿，半分钟后才反应过来她说了什么。

他谈了个男朋友？什么时候？！

拖着疲惫的身躯到达公寓的门口，掏出钥匙，虹膜指纹识别，半分钟后 Q 终于放下电脑包面朝下倒在客厅柔软的沙发上，他的爱猫 James 和 Jack 听到响动纷纷喵喵叫着卷着尾巴在沙发前来回走动。

黑暗是如此的舒适自在，他都不想打开灯了。

轻微的 “ 咔嚓 ” 声如同一个惊雷。 Q 抬起头警惕地看向餐厅方向。他虽然不是特工，但必要的训练是有的，更别说这是他以前经常听到的声音，比如说这是塑料盆被人踩坏造成的 …… 如果他没猜错的话，是他家 James 和 Jack 用了三年的饭盆寿终正寝的声音。

“ 谁在那儿？ ”Q 的手伸进了沙发垫子下摸索着问。

灯被人打开了。 Q 眯着眼适应了一下灯光，然后疑惑地轻声说： “…… 邦德？ ”

站在餐厅窗户前露出难得一见尴尬表情的男人不就是他的特工 007 吗？

007 果然不是简单的 “ 路过 ” ，他是在躲避对方的追踪和己方的追踪，老样子。 Q 一脸了然地看着在他面前露出不是很自然的微笑的男人，大脑飞速地运转着，连惯用的笑容都保持不了了。在以往的案子里 007 都会去钱小姐或者某个女士的家，这次怎么闯到他的公寓来了？

“ 那些房子都被监视了。 ”007 仿佛能读懂他的思想，露出了他招牌的 “ 获取一位女士的信任 ” 的微笑， “ 他们不会想到你的公寓的。 ” 不得不否认詹姆斯 · 邦德很有魅力，金色的短发，冰蓝色的眼睛，永远带着微笑，身材很好，但并不完全是 Q 喜欢的类型。况且这个人真是太自大了，总爱笑着威胁人，表面一套背地里一套，花花公子 ……

等等，等等。

邦德几乎可以看到自己面前瘦弱的男人眼里闪了一道亮光，使得他的眼睛看起来亮晶晶的，神采飞扬。小军需官似乎想到了什么有意思的东西，和自己有关吗？他忽然有了想要知道是什么使得 Q 露出那种表情的冲动。于是他低声问： “ 想到什么了， Q ？ ”

接着他看到小军需官的耳朵迅速变红，不自觉地咬住了自己的下唇，一幅犹豫不决的样子。这下他可以肯定 Q 要说的事情和自己有关了。

“…… 你可以假装是我的男朋友吗？只要到圣诞结束。 ”Q 的声音小心翼翼的。毕竟邦德可是 MI6 公认的大直男，撩过无数妹子，却从来没有和男性传过一丝绯闻甚至于有暧昧举动，好吧，除了席尔瓦、切弗拉契夫 …… 以外。邦德看起来似乎可以和任何一个人调情，只是在性别这里的要求稍微有些苛刻了。

邦德感到惊讶。 Q 不是第一个这么直白地对他告白的男人，不过却是第一个要求他 “ 假装 ” 是男朋友的人，这对他来说是头一回。

“ 当然如果你不愿意的话我也不会强求，虽然我也没办法强求 —— 而且如果你不答应的话我也不会赶你走的。 ”Q 觉得自己的语言中枢一定是被烧坏了。磕磕绊绊地说完那句话后他决定闭嘴，然后突然扭头快步走向工作室。

“ 可以啊。 ” 邦德的声音听起来有点低沉，懒洋洋的，但 Q 还是听见了。

“ 什，什么？ ”Q 失声。

“ 我说，可以，我答应。 ” 邦德微笑着重复了一遍， “ 我可以假装是你的男朋友。 ”

Q 猛地扭过头，邦德看不清他的表情，但是 Q 只停顿了一会儿，又扭回头朝工作室走去，只不过脚步轻快了不少。工作室内传来了响动，就在邦德疑惑时，他从工作室跑了出来，手上还拿着一个黑色的长方体盒子。

“ 喏，这个我前阵子准备好的 …… 正好现在给你。 ”Q 把盒子几乎是塞到他的手里，眼神四处乱飘，就是不看面前这个男人的脸。这其实有点困难，因为邦德只要垂下眼就能看见他 …… 不过此时邦德被手里的长方体盒子吸引了。他打开了那个没有任何装饰物的盒子 ——

一支通体黑色的钢笔静静地躺在凹槽里，反射着餐厅橘黄色的灯光，莫名带上了一丝暖意。

邦德同意假装成 Q 的男朋友，他也确实需要在 Q 的单身公寓躲个两三天， Q 便将客厅沙发让给了他。在邦德脱掉衣服和他道晚安的时候， Q 觉得自己使用了一天所以昏昏沉沉的大脑一下子炸开了。

也许他需要冷静一下。

在工作室漫无目的地敲了一会儿代码， Q 的手机突然响起。晚上十一点半会打电话的估计是和工作有关的事情，所以 Q 立刻接了电话。

“Q ，你知道 007 在哪里吗？ ” 熟悉的经过处理的声音响起，带着一丝焦急。

“ 呃，我不知道。 ”Q 打开一代纳米血液追踪软件，开始查看，果然没有 007 的踪迹。看来在上次任务结束后邦德不知道通过什么手段让纳米血液的追踪失效了。

M 头疼地捏了捏眉头： “ 既然一代纳米血液追踪失效，估计他是故意要躲起来了。如果你有什么线索 …… 唉。 ” 他低头看着眼前的屏幕，感觉偏头痛又犯了， “ 二代纳米血液怎么样了？ ”

“ 就快成功了，长官。 ”

“ 早点完成这个研究你们就能早点放假去过节了。你的母亲身体怎么样了？ ”

Q 想到了几个小时前的那通电话。 “ 她很好，长官。 ”

“ 早点休息吧。 ”M 挂了电话，看着电脑屏幕上 007 的信息，默默地在状态一栏输入：失踪。

富有魅力的詹姆斯 · 邦德是你男朋友的时候你该怎么做？特别是你们还假装是一对的时候？有的时候 Q 觉得邦德以往那个情场老手的模样都是个壳子，逢场作戏，他甚至怀疑那都是肾上腺素的副作用 —— 现在，作为一个普通人的男朋友，特别是同性恋男朋友，邦德反而手足无措了。当然从举止上来说邦德还是很从容的，只是他时不时会玩弄着袖扣 —— 这是他标志性紧张的动作，也许他自己从来没注意过。

天，邦德穿白衬衫真 ...... 好看。

Q 移开自己的目光，发誓自己并不喜欢邦德那种类型的男人。

不试试哪里知道喜不喜欢呢？

这边 Q 的内心在天人交战，邦德也久违地体验到了纠结的感觉。其实他只需要在 Q 的单身公寓待上两三天就行，就算拒绝了 Q 的请求他也相信自己有办法说服 Q 留下自己，但是他却答应了。当别人的男朋友是怎么样的，该怎么做，他都不知道。

冒险，不过是一场特殊的体验罢了。

天好想摸摸 Q 的头发。

邦德控制住了自己的手，但是当看到 Q 毛线衣下单薄的身子时，他皱了皱眉。

Q 怎么这么瘦，看起来风一吹就会倒 ……

军需官们属于后勤人物，大部分都不出外勤，个个一看就是瘦弱单薄的。但是 Q 的瘦小看起来更明显。他是军需官支部里最年轻的军需官，个子不算高，清秀的脸蛋隐藏在卷发、眼镜和细细的胡茬下，典型的科技宅形象。就是这么一个人几乎承担了军需官支部百分之六七十的研究项目，作为 007 的专属军需官不仅时刻担心 007 的生命安全还得处理一些 007 留下的烂摊子，单靠他那瘦弱的小身板，是怎么做到的？

还有那只钢笔 …… 那只黑色的爆炸钢笔 …… 他说，那是他前阵子准备好要送他的。在那幅画前说的话 Q 竟然还记得。他为什么对自己这么上心？这已经超出了一个军需官的职责范围。

邦德觉得，他需要更了解 Q 。这也是他作为 Q 的男朋友的职责，不是吗？

这是 007 第一次正常地乘坐地铁前往 MI6 使用了一年多的临时总部。地铁人很多，他紧跟在他穿着长大衣外套一头卷发背着沉重电脑包的军需官身后，手里是一杯军需官硬塞给他的咖啡 —— 温热的，就和 Q 的手心一样 —— 在人海中挤上了地铁。

他注视着 Q ，非常专注，直到边上的女生一不小心碰倒了他的咖啡。

“ 哦天，我很抱歉！ ”

“ 不要紧。 ” 邦德又亮出了他的招牌微笑。不过他立刻将注意力重新放在了 Q 的身上。 Q 扭过头，只见女生掏出纸巾在邦德的胸口擦着咖啡的污渍，邦德脸上标志性的微笑。这男人，到哪里都招蜂引蝶。他有些泛酸地想着，立刻回头不再看。

邦德眨了眨眼。 Q 是不是 ...... 吃醋了？

一路无言，两人终于来到了 MI6 的临时总部。守卫惊讶地看着 Q 和 Q 身后的 007 ，感觉很不真实。

“Q 博士，他是不是 …… ？ ”

“ 哦对，这就是又失踪了三天的 007 。 ”Q 在 “ 又 ” 上面加了重音，听起来有些咬牙切齿。

“ 请跟我来， 007 特工。长官要见你。 ” 守卫礼貌地对 007 说。

望着邦德离开的背影， Q 默默祈祷着邦德不要又捅娄子害自己丢饭碗。

接下来几天都平安无事。 007 和 Q 一起上下班的情况似乎没有人注意，不过就算发现了他们也不会说什么。军需官和特工本来就需要亲密接触，而且 007 这个钢铁直男的形象已经根深蒂固、深入人心了。 Q 有些担心，不知这种刻板印象是好是坏。

平安夜，家庭圣诞聚餐。就在去年 Q 还很害怕这一天，今年他不怕了。他站在家门外，按响了门铃。

还未见人，声音就从门后传了过来： “ 哦你终于来了，就差你了！男朋友呢？ ”

“ 在这儿呢，妈妈。 ”Q 在门打开的一刹那拥抱了自己的母亲。

微胖的的中年女人惊讶地看向儿子身边那个穿着灰黑色羽绒服却仍显示出很好身材的男人。金色的短发，冰蓝色的眼睛，深邃的眉眼，看上去坚毅的五官，看起来有种莫名的令人信服的感觉。她儿子 …… 真的找了个男朋友回来？

“ 女士，圣诞快乐。 ” 邦德微笑着说道， “ 我叫詹姆斯 · 邦德，您儿子的男朋友。 ”

Q 昂首挺胸，突然觉得有些自信。

妈妈对邦德非常满意， Q 逃过了一劫，自然是松了一口气。然而她直接给他们安排了一间卧室并用温柔的语气让他们留宿一晚，无论 Q 怎么想也想不出借口逃脱，邦德则是上演了 “ 一百个服从 ” 。于是当时钟敲响了十二下， Q 正坐在床上，看邦德关上卧室的门。

“ 你是故意的吧，邦德。 ”Q 的语气笃定。他还不了解邦德吗？他太了解邦德了。虽然不清楚意图，但留宿一定是邦德故意答应的。

邦德的表情有些严肃。他向 Q 借了手机，开始联系一个人，从邦德和那个人说话的语气来看应该是 M 。 “ 他们追上来了。 ”

“ 好的。 ” 邦德挂断了电话。他总共就说了两句话，但是 Q 感觉有什么事情发生了。

“Q ，我们得先离开这里，为了妈妈的安全。之前追踪我的那些人又来了。 ”

Q 胡乱地点了点头，推了推眼镜，正准备去找他的宝贝电脑，却又想起来自己正在妈妈这，什么都没带。哦真是棒极了，在这种危急情况下他可以说是手无寸铁，而他最不需要的就是慌乱。

手被人握住了。那是温暖的，有些粗糙的，邦德的手。 Q 向手的主人看去，直直看进那双蓝色的眼睛里。那是令人安心的蓝色，甚至令人坚强。仿佛有一股暖流顺着握着的手涌入，之前的慌乱和不安都消失了，取而代之的是平静和坚定。他忽然觉得，邦德平日看起来虽然不靠谱，但是在遇到危机的时候，他是你唯一相信的人。

他不喜欢邦德那种类型的男人，但是他喜欢上邦德了。

他喜欢邦德。

意识到这一点使得 Q 在跟着邦德顺着窗户边的水管爬下楼离开屋子的时候格外镇静，只是心脏跳动的声音变得很大声，一下一下地撞击着他的耳膜而已。跟从着邦德的指示，一步一步从二层的窗台到了坚硬的地面上；跟着邦德轻巧地隐藏进黑暗，跳上邦德不知道什么时候偷偷开来的阿斯顿马丁。

平安夜，社区十分安静，路上几乎没有车辆。车子一路飞驰，在经过一个桥洞时， Q 突然一个激灵，觉得浑身的汗毛都竖起来了 —— 危险！

电光火石之间，一辆越野车猛地从侧边朝他们冲了过来。这熟悉的场景令 Q 几乎僵在原地。好在邦德朝他扑了过来，死死地抱住了他： “ 没事的， Q ，我保证。 ”

你的保证有几分可信度？我研究过，在确保没有伤亡的情况下只有 37.19% 啊 ……

Q 想着，眼前一黑，昏了过去。

太阳穴上的血管在突突跳动，心跳得很快，手被绳索绑在了柱子上。勉强睁开了眼，邦德正在自己对面一样的被绑在柱子上。见 Q 醒来，邦德微笑着开口： “ 这年头，真的很难保证装备的完整啊。 ”

“ 闭嘴，邦德。 ”Q 感觉自己的大脑十分混乱。他需要整理整理。

邦德只闭了一会儿嘴， Q 发誓没过半分钟他又开始说话了。 “ 这个时候我最需要的人竟然在我对面，也被五花大绑。 ”

Q 干脆闭上眼，不看邦德。他的电脑不在手边，身上除了手机就没有别的了。自从邦德使得一代纳米血液追踪失败后他从来没有这么希望自己能迅速研究出二代纳米血液然后给该死的邦德再扎上一针，哪怕有些 “ 刺痛 ”—— 至少邦德的数据会在军需官支部的追踪系统里。

现在他很可能还连累到了妈妈。

“ 詹姆斯 · 邦德，你真是个混蛋。 ”Q 低声，咬牙切齿地说道。睁开眼打量着四周，这儿就像是在大楼的某一层，非常多的柱子，但是地板还是水泥板，非常粗糙，应该是还未完工。

隐隐约约传来了脚步声。他们警惕地看向脚步声传来的方向，是两个黑衣人，全身包裹得只剩下眼睛。他们什么都没有说，先是一个人给邦德的脖子注射了一针什么，邦德眨了两下眼便昏了过去。一人割断了邦德身上的绳子，两个人一起将他拖走了。 Q 注视着他们拖走邦德，什么也没有喊。喊是没有用的，何必浪费体力呢？就算没经过什么特工训练， Q 也知道自己不该慌乱。可是他们带走了邦德，那么干脆 ……

他们是谁？他们为什么抓走邦德？他们要对自己做什么？

没过几分钟那两个黑衣人的脚步声再度传来。 Q 挣扎了几下，发现那些人很有力气，他们很轻易地给 Q 的脖子来了一针。

眼皮越来越沉， Q 知道自己抵抗不了药物作用，但他还是伸手抓了一下黑衣人的衣服。黑衣人估计没料到他会这么做，踉跄着扶住了柱子。

手沉，脑袋沉，眼皮沉 …… 再次昏迷之前， Q 觉得自己灵敏的鼻子似乎闻到了熟悉的气味。那是 …… 什么 …… 气味？

不等他想明白，无尽的黑暗便将他吞噬。他沉沉地睡了过去。

Q 感觉自己从深不见底的黑暗中窥见了一束光。不知从哪儿来的亮光穿过他的眼皮，在他的视网膜上留下信号。他用力撑开眼皮，看见了熟悉的办公室的大铁门。只不过哪儿不对劲 ……

“…… 邦德？ ” 他轻声问，感觉到自己正以一种非常舒服的姿势坐在自己的转椅上。

大铁门慢慢地打开，一群人站在门后面，人们的声音伴随着铁门的开启似乎经过了很远很远的距离才到达 Q 的耳膜。迟钝的大脑慢慢地处理着那些人的话语， Q 渐渐听懂他们在说什么了。

“ 哦天 ……Q 真可怜。 ”

“…… 同感。从来没有人能让我这么同情。 ”

“ 但是还是很难得一见，不是吗？ ”

“007 来了。 ” 这个声音是 M 的， Q 记得很清楚。

一个熟悉的身影出现在了人群中。 Q 的目光紧紧地钉在了那个人影的身上。他以前是怎么评价詹姆斯 · 邦德的？金色的短发，冰蓝色的眼睛，永远带着微笑，身材很好，但并不完全是 Q 喜欢的类型 ——

邦德走近了。他穿着很正式的黑色西装，打着领带，甚至还戴着黑色的皮手套。他走近了，走到离 Q 只有一米的距离。他从怀里掏出一个红色丝绒的小盒子，打开，里面是银色的对戒。

“Q ，你愿意成为我余生的伴侣吗？ ”

Q 猛地站起身，他的脑海里炸成了一片灿烂的烟花。可能是之前昏迷了太久导致腿有些软， Q 一个趔趄向前摔去。眼疾手快的邦德赶忙起身，抱住了 Q 。

Q 慢慢地伸出手，环着邦德的腰，把头埋在邦德的肩膀，嘴唇对着他的耳朵，喘着气，轻声地问： “ 我记得 …… 我只是请你假装是我的男朋友，这些不在我请你做的事情的范围内吧，邦德先生？ ”

邦德微笑着，收紧了环抱着 Q 的手，也在 Q 的耳边轻声说道： “ 这是附加的利息， Q 先生。 ”

后记：

MI6 众人在目睹了 007 对 Q 求婚之后正准备离开，却发现门被关上了。

“ 现在让我们谈一谈之前的事情吧。 ”Q 看起来很冷静，但是军需官们知道，这是 Q 找人算账的前兆。

“007 ，你有什么想说的？ ”

“ 嗯 …… 没有。亲爱的 Q ，你什么时候发现的？ ” 邦德有些惊讶，微笑着问。

“ 在我妈坚持要我留宿的时候我就开始怀疑了。而且后面发生的事情节奏太快，在我还没反应过来的时候就发生了车祸 —— 邦德这不是开玩笑你不能再这样吓我了 —— 还有后面的那两个黑衣人，把自己包裹得那么严实就是不想被人认出来，还有那个气味。诸如此类的线索 …… 不过这也就意味着我妈也参与了是吗， 007 ？ ”Q 有些气鼓鼓的， “ 你策划了那些事情就是为了向我求婚？ ”

邦德搂过 Q ： “ 当然不只是我策划的，整个 MI6 都参与其中， M 甚至和我一起想出了绑架的那个桥段。这是我送给你的一个礼物呀， Q 。 ”

Q 没好气地翻了翻白眼。他一度以为只是自己在单方面喜欢邦德，知道邦德也喜欢自己是很让人惊喜，但是这个惊喜是用惊吓来包装的，他真是受不住。该死的詹姆斯 · 邦德，该死的 MI6 。

“ 那两个黑衣人是 001 和 009 对吧？还有邦德，你下次敢再给我这么个礼物咱们就分手。 ”

“ 是离婚，不过我不会让你和我离婚的。 ” 邦德抚摸着 Q 右手手指上那个银色的戒指，低声笑着。 “ 这个礼物是我前几天想出来的 —— 你不是说想出一次外勤吗？ ”

Q 看向邦德，这个他一度以为是自大的花花公子的男人，心忽然软了一块。

“ 好吧。谢谢，詹姆斯。 ” 他的眼睛闪着光， “ 谢谢。 ”

事后的一周内，军需官们经常哭丧着脸在实验室战战兢兢地做实验， 00 特工们突然发现自己的装备不翼而飞并且任务数量如同火箭般上升，长官 M 的电脑一天内被人黑了三四回叫人查却什么也查不到， MI6 的所有人都在默默地承受着 007 专属军需官 Q 的怒火而敢怒不敢言，只能把愤愤的目光投向 007 。

007 苦笑。

我也不比你们好过多少。你们是帮凶，我可是主犯啊！

【完】


End file.
